Reduction in size and weight and increase in capacity of electronic appliances are proceeding. This requires higher degree of integration of semiconductor chips. However, mere circuit microfabrication has failed to meet the requirement sufficiently. Thus, the higher degree of integration has been achieved by vertically stacking two or more semiconductor chips.
The semiconductor chip stacking employs an adhesive (adhesive agent). A thermosetting adhesive containing benzocyclobutene (BCB) (Patent Literature (PTL) 1) is known as the adhesive. The benzocyclobutane can form a cured product having excellent heat resistance. Disadvantageously, however, heating at a high temperature of about 200° C. to 350° C. is required so as to cure (set) the BCB in a short time, and such high temperature causes the semiconductor chips to suffer from misregistration and/or damage.